My Trip To Wonderland
by Monkey Princess Dead Author
Summary: This was once Were-Monkey Chicks' fic. ^^; I'll be finishing it up. She feels it's been in negelt much too long. So here we go!
1. 1

The trumpets sounded joyfully as the royal couple walked down the stairs.  
  
"And I present to you... Princess Usagi Chiba, ChibiUsa." The men in shining armor began hooting, clapping, and bowing as the trumpets started again.   
  
Slowly and gracefully ChibiUsa walked down the stairs. Her best dress and fake smile on. If you didn't know her personally, you would think she was enjoying herself. The queen saw the princess' face and frowned. "Endymion, look at your daughter." The queen's raven black hair was in her eyes, she humped, it flew up, landing again in the same place.  
  
"Rei, don't feel bad, Usagi told you if she ever died for you to take over." Endymion slipped his arm around her shoulder, Rei gently broke away from it as she spotted ChibiUsa again.  
  
ChibiUsa stalked over to them as the attention returned back to a few new men who were getting drunk. "Don't talk about my mother as if she was dead."  
  
Endymion half glared, half sadly glanced, at his daughter. "Usa, she's gone. And it hurts me to see how you're treating Rei because you won't except the fact."  
  
ChibiUsa ignored her father and watched as the stupid drunken knights swayed back and forth, hiccuping.  
  
~ Later ~  
  
ChibiUsa stood in the garden almost alone. She was wearing a dress but it was so... ^ POW! ^ It was more... nice and simple. Three knights, who were taking a walk, smiled when they saw her and bowed respectfully. She did a small bow in return. (Even though she was supposed have curtsied) then they returned their walking and talking lightly down the path.  
  
'If I had a friend.' She smiled at the thought, then frowned. 'Not just someone who lied. Someone like... who doesn't know that I'm royal!' she smiled again at this new thought. "Why isn't it possible?" she asked herself, pulling her fist up in defense. "I'm the princess of two planets! I can do this." She ran back up to her room. Once in her room she grabbed an old servant's robe and a shawl to cover her ruby eyes. 'My hair...' she quickly grabbed a pair of chopsticks and let her hair down. She twisted the sticks in her around for a moment then stepped back to look at her work. She smiled.  
  
The handle on the door began to turn. Her eyes flew wide in terror. The door opened revealing a knight looking for ChibiUsa.  
  
"Excuse me good maiden, but where is her highness Chibi Usagi?"  
  
Usagi frowned. "Where is it of your concern?" she asked while pretending to fluff a pillow. The knight stepped up to her, knife pointed at her throat.  
  
"Who are you to question my authority?"  
  
She gulped. 'What was I thinking?' She wondered for a moment if her genius might get her out of this problem. 'Probally not,' of all the funny thoughts running through her head at the moment the most important was, 'I wish I wasn't royal. Then this would never have to happen.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A boy around the age of, lets says... 16 was helping his father out in the fields of the country. "Dad, what was it like working over there?" he asked pointing to the palace.  
  
The older man smiled as he lifted a large pile of hay and moved it over to a wagon.  
"It was nice, the food was better then your mom's cooking to be honest."  
  
The boy smiled then laughed.  
  
"GOKU, GOTEN! TIME TO COME IN!" An elderly woman yelled from inside the house a few yards away. (I don' member how long a yard is at the moment... I'm a brain dead were-monkey chick for peat's sakes!) The two walked over with a bundle of hay under either arm.  
  
"Coming ChiChi!" the older man yelled. He had black spiky hair. Not like the spiky hair you would have seen in 2001. No it's more... spiky! It was the same for the younger boy, dark spiky hair.  
  
They dropped the stacks on the floor and throw blankets over them, then walked inside where an other woman and an older man sat staring at a little girl who was trying to say the word, "No."  
  
"Gohan, let Pan rest." ChiChi yelled as Gohan, the man with the other woman sat down at the table. "Videl help me set the table!" the woman who was next to Gohan walked over to ChiChi and helped with setting of the table. "Goku, Goten go wash up!" she ordered.  
  
The spiky haired father and son walked over to the sink and washed their hands.  
  
When they all finished they sat down to eat.  
  
"Goten, will you say grace?" ChiChi said looking at the 16-year-old. He nodded and began...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She awoke with a bandage around her forehead and arms. She looked down at her legs and saw blood dripping from cuts. "That... UH!" she screeched. She tried to get up but it didn't seem to be working. She looked around, studying her surroundings. She was no longer in the palace. Not even the outer gardens of the palace. She was free. (Gosh this is starting to sound like Aladdin.) She looked over to her side where she saw a man with lilac hair sleeping.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A boy, almost a man, around the age 18 walked through the forest. He had soft lilac hair. He was on his way to town, for he lived very far out. He happened to see a knight beating the crap out of a servant girl. Now being a servant had some good points. You got good food. That was... pretty much it. The bad points were you had no right to ever talk. You had to clean up after people and a bunch of other stuff. When the knight had left the girl barely alive on the forest floor, he had picked her up and gently wrapped her up in old potato sacks, sure they weren't comfortable, but the better reason to feel better.  
  
Two days went by and he stayed with her in the same spot, he wanted to make sure she was all right. Two days straight she slept. He sat and hunted a bit, but he mostly waited. On the second night she started to move in her sleep but he ignored it and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
Were-Monkey Chick!:  
Wha'd ya thinky? Me first story okado? I hope so. Don't count on any updates less I get two reveiws. Not much but that's the true! MUAHAHAH! Ja ne. 


	2. 2

Welcome back all! Were-Monkey Chick is happy today! She got her tousan to let her bring the laptop in her room! All, clap hands! I'm going to get my chapters out sooner I hope. It doesn't have the spell check that works right away... BUMMER! heeh and internet...but I can manage! After all... I am important! hehe, just kidding all. Well as I promised, two reviews. You get the next chapter. Same rule apply here. Two reviews next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ChibiUsa stared at the lilac boy for an hour or so, when she heard two peoples' voices coming closer to her. She stood up and saw the boys knife on the floor. She picked it up and held it in her hands firmly. 'Please don't be him...' she thought to herself.  
  
Out of the brush, a young woman with a long brown ponytail, and two strands near her ears. She was accompanied by a handsome young man with a long scar down his face, and short spiky black hair.  
  
The woman stopped as she spotted ChibiUsa. She pulled up a knife of her own. "What did you do to our partner?" She looked over and saw the boy and smiled. Holding up the knife still. The man stepped up to ChibiUsa and held out a hand. "Who are you?" he asked as they shook hands.  
  
ChibiUsa was almost offended by the fact that he had not bowed, but then again look at how she's dress, right? She shook his hand and smiled politely. "I'm Ch- Rini. Yes, I'm Rini... Moone."  
  
"Rini?" The woman said stepping closer to her. "You sure?"  
  
"Positive, why?"  
  
"No reason, hi I'm Lita this is my brother Yamcha." She stuck out her hand and they shook. ChibiUsa, or now so Rini, looked at Yamcha. "Hello Yamcha," she smiled again.  
  
"Hi, Rini." After that was over and the girls had put their knife down settling that they weren't trying to kill anyone, the lilac boy stirred.  
  
"Who's he?" Rini asked tilting her head.  
  
"Him?" Lita asked. "That's Trunks, he's our boss in a way."  
  
Yamcha looked at Rini and smiled. "He's a jerk at times though."  
  
Rini and them sat in silence for a while longer. then Rini spoke, "He saved me... I think."  
  
They looked at her wondering. The boy in the corner sat up and stretched. He jumped up, "Why didn't you wake me up? I haven't gone out in like three days to make sure she was alright!"  
  
Yamacha leaned over to Rini, "See what I mean... jerk." Rini giggled then looked up at Trunks.  
  
"Good morning. Thank you, I'm Rini Moone." Trunks looked at her for a moment longer.  
  
Then turned around and kicked a sack. "Why was that knight trying to kill you?"  
  
"I stood up to him... I think he wants to hurt the royal family... or something."  
  
"What part of the palace did you work in?" Lita asked standing up.  
  
"I was... Chibi Usagi's servant." They all nodded.  
  
"Snobby royal if you ask me. They can all go to hell and burn." Lita said sticking her nose in the air. Rini looked at her offended. Then looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact. They all focused on her. "Think different?"  
  
"Kinda," she said sitting down trying to slouch and look like the others.  
  
"Okay well it looks like she's all better." Trunks said grabbing a few blankets and packing them in a sack. "We need to get moving."  
  
"Jerk," Yamcha muttered while packing in a few more things.  
  
Rini started to give the knife back to Trunks. He smiled and said, "Keep it, you'll need it if you're out here all alone at night, or day, even on the road. But you knew that right?"  
  
Rini quickly nodded. "Let's move guys." Yamcha yelled. Lita stood there with her palm on her hip. "And Lita." she smiled and followed after Trunks.  
  
Rini stood there for a moment. 'They're leaving me?' she asked herself.  
  
  
  
After Trunks, Lita and Yamcha were kind of far away from her Lita spoke, "Is it right leaving her alone? I doubt she can even use that knife."  
  
"Yeah Trunks."  
  
"She'll be fine." Trunks said as he moved the sack from one shoulder to the other. They continued walking.  
  
  
  
Rini stood there after she could no longer see them. She slumped down to the ground. "Where am I?"  
  
She stood up and dusted off her knees. "I'll find a town, and find some one to help me..." she set off on her journey...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A woman with short dark blue hair bowed deeply, "My Lady, a boy has come to speak with you..." She bowed again and stepped back so the woman standing on a lake could see the foolish boy who had come to speak with her. She had beautiful shoulder length wavy aqua hair.  
  
"Thank you Ami."  
  
"You're welcome, Lady of the Lake."  
  
The woman in the lake smiled then called the boy to her.  
  
"What is it you would like? You're to young for me."  
  
The boy looked up and smiled. "I know, I'm not here to kill my self either. My Master wants something from you." He bowed.  
  
"Name yourself." The Lady of the Lake said as she frowned. "Who is your Master?"  
  
"I am 17, my Master is Lord Vegeta. HE wishes to get promishon from you."  
  
"About what?" she asked as some water from the lake flew up and formed a small stool for her to sit on.  
  
"The royal family, where did the queen go to?"  
  
"Why didn't your master come to speak with me... is he afraid? That I might take him?"  
  
"No My Lady, he... has other business to attend to."  
  
"Now I'm not feeling like talking, the man doesn't think I'm important enough to speak to in person, he can come to me himself."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go, give my message to him," she said as waves flew over her and she disappeared.  
  
Ami appear on a stump of a fallen tree. "You'd better go, she is waiting. If your mission was to do this bring her a man. She will be happy and tell you all about the old queen. If she won't. I promise I will."  
  
17 smiled and walked into the forest. "Good."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei and Endymion searched all around the castle but Princess ChibiUsa was no where to be found. The king ordered a large meeting to be held among all the knights.  
  
"Loyal men, I am disappointed to bring you the news of my daughter. She's disappeared from the palace walls. We are sending out 30 men at a time to retrieve her. Chad? Can you and your men go first?"  
  
A man with long hair bowed. "Yessir."  
  
"There will be a reward for who ever brings her back safely."  
  
Endymion looked over at Rei, she nodded.  
  
"Her hand, in marriage." Talking broke out among the men. "Quiet. Chad may I speak with you first?"  
  
"Yessir," The man, Chad, said as he started walking to the other room where the king would be.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Were-Monkey Chick: Hey again member, two reviews you got a new chapter! YAY! I already have an idea! heeh thanks to you all who reviewed with my first chapter. Thinks might start moving a bit slow because I'm going to slowly open up the cast bigger. CAN'T WAIT?! REVIEW THEN KUSO! hehe, Ja ne.  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
!  
  
N  
  
O  
  
W  
  
!  
  
B  
  
E  
  
F  
  
O  
  
R  
  
E  
  
I  
  
S  
  
I  
  
C  
  
M  
  
Y  
  
  
  
R  
  
A  
  
B  
  
I  
  
D  
  
F  
  
R  
  
I  
  
E  
  
N  
  
D  
  
S  
  
O  
  
N  
  
Y  
  
O  
  
U  
  
!  
  
oKAY i;M DONE! jA NE!!  
  
~ Were-Monkey Chick ~ Signing out! Bye All!  
  
Review and emails are happily taken! All flames will be replied with a big fat BLOCKING and/or ME YELLING AT YOU! Or i'll forget all about you. hehe REVIEW! Thanks Ja ne. 


	3. 3

Were-Monkey Chick: You know what? I don' think that's how you spell Weremonkey... oh, doodles.  
  
Now hehe, I think I'm getting some where with this story. I've err... been kinda busy... with... my other stories, that I'm processing. Hehe, yah, err... okay to be honest, I didn't feel like typing. I have no other stories in progress. Well.... On with the wonderful story you've been reviewing, (better have been) or will, (better!).  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The Real Me... Not What You Want Me To Be.  
  
Chapter 3: Renald  
  
Rini had been traveling on the road for hours, growing hungry and tired every minute. In the distance she could see a man with a wagon, slowly moving up the road to her. She smiled as she saw the man was a trader, a friendly looking one at that. A few men, meaner looking, jumped out of the brush on the side of the road next to the man. The man smiled as they jumped on, one by one, the last two carrying a large cattle on their backs. 'Hunters?' she asked herself as she hid behind some bushes near the road. 'No, think right ChibiUsa, these men must be thieves.' She thought again as they pulled to a stop right in front of her hiding place. One man jumped off with a bow strung with an arrow, pointing at her face.  
  
Her eyes flew wide. "Well, what was it?" the friendly looking man asked.  
  
The man reached into the bush she was in and grabbed her by the collar. "A woman, alone on the road, by my guess."  
  
Another man jumped off and stared at her, placing a sword close to her throat. "Should we kill her?"  
  
The first man pulled his arrow off the bow and placed it in his hands. "No, let this be a warning woman," he moved his face close to hers. "Never, come on the road alone." the men jumped back up on the wagon and they rode off, leaving a thick trail of dust behind them.  
  
Rini stood there shocked. Holding her neck, she sat down on the floor again. Thinking. Was it really wrong for a woman to be on the streets alone? She quickly stood up and ran down the road, away from the men, into another town.  
  
  
  
When she got into the town she stopped at a clothes store and bought a man's armor and a hat. (it kinda looks like what Robin Hood wears but it's more buff looking and armorized.) She put it on where no one could see, and pulled her hair into the hat, she now looked like a boy, with large red eyes. 'if only I could do something about that... oh well.' she walked away, safely, manly, and most importantly, almost fooling herself.  
  
She walked away, trying to think of where to go now. She wandered off the road, leading out of town.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten smiled and walked up the path to the house for the fifth time that hour. "Mom, dad said he can't get the sheep to come back again." His mom placed a book on the small bed and stood up.  
  
"I'll go get the dog from Gohan's." She walked out of the house to a small, barley visible path.  
  
Goten walked back outside to help his dad with the sheep again. As he walked down the road, using the short cut, he saw a boy with red eyes walking up to him.  
  
"Excuse me," he said as he got closer. Goten stopped. "can you tell me where I am?"  
  
The boy seemed lost and confused. "Uh, this is the Son's Farm."  
  
"Oh... does that help me much? Oh gosh, where am I going?" the boy went off talking to himself. "Hi," he stuck out his hand. "I'm Renald. Who are you?"  
  
Goten was a bit shocked by this action but followed. "Goten, where did you say you were going?"  
  
"Err, well I'm trying to find this group of hunters. It's a girl and two boys? Trunks, Yamcha... Lita?"  
  
Goten nodded, "Never heard of them."  
  
Renald looked down, "Darn, now, err, can you tell me how far the nearest town is?"  
  
Goten looked down the road, "Well, the one that way, is about 5 miles away, that's the one you came from right?"  
  
"Right,"  
  
"And the one that way is 13.5 miles away. So you'd probably want to go there."  
  
Renald looked down, "Oh, hmm, all right then, I should be on my way. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," and with that Renald set off along the trail. Goten yelled out, "You aren't carrying any food?"  
  
He turned around quickly, "No, I didn't think about food, I have my... -sweat drop- knife with me, I should -sweat drop- be able to hunt something." he smiled.  
  
Goten gave him a questioning look, "I doubt it, you might want a sword, sheaf, bow and arrows, and a quiver." (Weremonkey chick: I think that's what the arrows go in.) "And some food, you don't have any supplies."  
  
Renald, looking around him noticed this was all true, he would need all the stuff Goten had mentioned, and maybe more. "Do you know where the nearest place where I can buy these things are?"  
  
Goten looked around, "Back that way," Just then, ChiChi walked back up the path with Goku and sheep following. Goten waved. "Mom, dad, this is Renald, he, uh, he needs some supplies," ChiChi nodded.  
  
"Follow me," Goku said as he led Renald to the shed where they kept extra things.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Renald followed Goku in the shed, looking at all the supply.  
  
Goku handed her some arrows in a quiver, then a sheaf, and a sword. "Here, and a bag." he grabbed a bag from a shelf and placed it in her hands. "I'll get you some dried venison,"  
  
"Thank you, how can I repay you?"  
  
Goku laughed, "You stop by if you ever pass by here again, we don't have to many visitors. Maybe my wife will let you stay the night, she doesn't like it when people sleep in the woods alone. Please, stay the night."  
  
They walked up to the food storage, Goku grabbed some venison and handed it to her, "This should last a few days, do you know how to use those?" he asked pointing to the sword and bow.  
  
She nodded yes, "Thank you, if I had anything to give, I would." she bowed.  
  
Goku laughed, "So you want to stay here?"  
  
She smiled, "If it isn't a problem, that would be nice." she slung the venison pouch onto her shoulder as they walked back up to the house.  
  
ChiChi was refusing to let Renald leave their house now that it was getting darker. Gohan, his wife, and daughter came for dinner -a wonderful venison steak- after Gohan and Goten started to show Renald how to use the sword, since she already knew how to work the bow.  
  
As they walked back up to the house, ChiChi and Goku were standing talking, "But ChiChi, I have to get the shipment out to town by tomorrow. Goten can take care of the fields alone." he saw Goten and them walking and stopped talking.  
  
"Where is the shipment going to dad?"  
  
Goku looked down, "Just in the next town, then some other small towns outside that city." he looked at Renald and smiled. "I have an idea ChiChi."  
  
"It'd better be a good one Goku, because I can't let you leave the fields, the moles are tearing it up! And the sheep and cattle, You can't leave!"  
  
"I know I can't leave ChiChi, but Goten can, and Renald?"  
  
She looked up, "hmm?"  
  
"Can you escort my son to these towns? As a favor?"  
  
She smiled. "I'd love to- I mean, heck, why not?" She laughed uncomfortably.  
  
Gohan lifted an eyebrow then walked up to his mom and dad, hugging them as he said, "I have to go home, night."  
  
He left as Renald, Goten, Goku, and ChiChi made their way inside to sleep. ChiChi and Goku were the first ones off.  
  
Goten, was surprisingly energetic, it was getting quite late and he didn't seem the least bit tired as he wilted a stick in his hands, till it had a sharp tip. They talked a bit, but mostly kept quiet. After a while, Renald felt herself growing sleepy, but not wanting to have to take off her hat, or have it fall off. her long pink hair was beautiful, but a big default, no normal people had pink hair. Or any other color at that. The boy, with the lilac hair, Trunks, he had different hair, too. It was strange, yet it made her stomach tingly inside.  
  
Goten stood up after the stick was reasonably sharp, and went off to bed. He quickly showed her his bed and he went to go sleep on the floor next to the furry dog on the floor. She felt a bit bad about that but decied it was probally safer for her, she pulled the blankets over her head to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita walked behind Yamcha and Trunks, "You know, guys, that really stinks. What you did to that girl, I doubt she's even alive now."  
  
Yamcha looked back at her then over to Trunks, who kept walking.  
  
"I have a feeling she's alive still."  
  
"How?" Lita and Yamcha asked together chasing after him.  
  
"I donno, I just do."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
A tall, slender woman with green-black hair ran down the streets of a small, useless town. "Serena, Serena where are you?"  
  
A small girl, with lage blue eyes and long blonde hair walked out from behind a small stand in the market place. "Trista, Trista lookie! A big puppy!"  
  
Trista smiled. "Serena, it's time for your nap, come on." she grabbed the small girl by the hand and lead her to a small house.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good bye Goten, take care, and hurry back!" ChiChi yelled as Goten and Renald walked down the road the next morning.  
  
Goku smiled, "Renald, thank you! Take care!"  
  
Renald and Goten set off. Not knowing what they were abou to walk into.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Were-Monkey Chick: Hey, hey! Wha'd ya think? dang, I'm starting to sound like a cowgirl, to much cow peopl. hehe, alright. Well wha'd ya think? Don't sit there and tell your goldfish! REVIEW! Same rule, TWO REVIEWS NEW CHAPTER! ja ne! 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I don't think I've put one in yet so, DiScLaImEr!! hehe or is it dIsClAiMeR ehe what looks better? hehe, oh well. I don' own either of these wondeful animes, but If I did, Trunks would walk around in boxers all day and Sailor Moon would have more gore. hehe, my thoughts. Sailor Moon has no gore at all. (Least not Dubbed)  
  
----------------  
  
Were-Monkey Chick: Oi, minna-san! hehe, "And it's been awhile..." hehe, hasn't it? you miss me? Probably not, I would say thanks and stuff to everyone, but I think I'll save that till the end of the chapter. or maybe not hehe, Okay.  
  
This is going to be fun, trust me! The cast is getting bigger and everyone's very favorite character is coming in:  
  
MASTER ROSHI!!  
  
Yay! Aren't you happy? hehe, I'll let you see his, VERY cool (if I do say so myself) Role! More Lady of the Lake, (cause she's cool) and little Serena! This is getting confusing isn't it! Good, I want to loose you for a second here. Then I'll pull you back!  
  
Just don't give up on me! Please...  
  
  
  
------------------  
  
The Real Me... Not What You Want Me To Be.  
  
Chapter 4: Secerts Revealed  
  
The young man reproached the lake, he stood there a moment then the Lady of the Lake rose. "I told you-"  
  
The boy raised up his hand, calling her full attention. "My Lady, I have brought you a young man, almost worthy of you."  
  
She raised her thin aqua eye brow. "You think any man is worthy of me?" she laughed. "Foolish boy, but let's see this 'man'." 17 nodded and gestured a man over...  
  
-----  
  
Renald and Goten had been walking through the forest for some time. Goten found it odd, but it seemed to him that Renald was avoiding the roads. 'Funny,' he thought. 'The roads are the one thing he would want to take.'  
  
Renald moved on, silently. He stopped. "Goten, what are you carring with you?"  
  
Goten was taken by surprise. "Well, I've got my families orders, kind of." he said, shifting the sack on his back. "Once we get into this next town, I'll get rid of this and go to the next town and just get what they need."  
  
He nodded and kept moving.  
  
"Where are you going?" Goten asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
He turned around and looked at Goten, "I'm going to, well I'm trying to find some hunters."  
  
"Why, they kill your dog or something?" He asked, then spit.  
  
Renald shivered. "No, I wanted...I don't know. Everything, Why am I telling you?!" He turned around yelling.  
  
Goten stepped back. "Sorry, let's keep moving." he started to walk again. Renald groaned and moved ahead.  
  
-----------  
  
"Serena, please calm down!"  
  
"Puppy, puppy, puppy!" She screamed happily as they passed by a large guard dog. "Can I pet the puppy, mommy?"  
  
"I'm not your mommy Serena," She looked down. "I'm your aunt." Serena looked up at her.  
  
"Don't cry, auntie. Please,"  
  
Trista smiled faintly. "I'm sorry Serena, let's keep moving." She picked up the small blonde girl.  
  
Now was the time to restore her. The witch woman would fix her right, I hope.  
  
Trista looked down the road and saw two boys walking up to her, the one in the front smiled and the boy behind him was panting. The first boy ran up to her. "Excuse me," he asked, politely. The second boy ran up to him.  
  
"Renald, what's the hurry?"  
  
Trista looked hard at the boy's large red eyes. The boy's Large Red Eyes. The boy's Red Eyes. "ChibiUsa?" she asked absentmindedly. She shook her head. "I'm sorry."  
  
Renald smiled. "It's all right. Uh, I wanted to ask if you knew what... town this was."  
  
Goten opened his mouth. "But-" Renald stopped him.  
  
Trista stared at the boy, 'Strange.' "Brickwinson, may I ask your names?"  
  
"I'm Renald," Renald said shakily. "And this is Goten."  
  
Goten stared at Renald questionably. "Renald, I thought." But Renald cut him off again.  
  
"Who are you, and this cute little girl?"  
  
Serena smiled and clapped her hands. Trista set her down. "I'm Trista, this is Serena. I'm sorry, I would invite you to stay the night, seeing as you have no where to go. But we're leaving town to visit a woman."  
  
They both nodded. "Well, have a nice, trip?" Asked Renald. Goten raised an eye brow. "Bye."  
  
Trista smiled and walked away, taking Serena's hand in hers. "Come on, Good- bye."  
  
"Darn," Renald stated after Trista and Serena disappeared. He walked around a moment or two muttering to himself then walked over to Goten. "Come on, let's keep moving."  
  
'If Goten wasn't here, I could have told Trista.... oh well, to late now. Hope you have a nice trip Trista...'  
  
They continued walking down another path.  
  
-------------------  
  
Monkey Chick: Kite Kite! I realized just now NONE of the characters are Saiyjin or a Sailor. Okay? Good. Ja ne! Sorry, for this note but I know... you love the way my voice sounds... when I type hehe.  
  
-------------------  
  
Renald and Goten walked up to a old abandoned church. Renald smiled. "Perfect, Goten, we're staying here for the night. Okay?"  
  
Goten looked at him then nodded. They walked into the old church. Renald sighed then moved up to the second pew and sat down, staring at the small box in the center, on an alter. A cross above it. Renald had an aura of sadness around him. Goten frowned and stared at him. 'What's wrong with him?'  
  
He broke the moment, "You know, this reminds me of the church I went to with my mom. But it was a long time ago."  
  
Goten sighed and sat down on the pew nearest him. "What happened to her?" he smiled.  
  
Renald smiled and turned around, facing Goten, for maybe the first time since they left. "Everyone says she's dead. I don't believe them. I have to believe she's alive, so she can survive. You know what I mean?"  
  
Goten nodded. "Yah,"  
  
Renald nodded again and smiled hard at Goten. "You're not so bad, after a while. To be honest."  
  
Goten blushed. "Thanks, you maybe a bit demanding, but, you're good."  
  
He nodded, and blush a deep red, like his eyes.  
  
Goten leaned back. "Who did you get the red eyes from? Mom, or dad?"  
  
Renald blushed harder. "Neither, they both have blue eyes."  
  
Goten sighed. "What's your dad like."  
  
Renald turned around and began talking louder, his voice echoing throughout the church. Strangely, his voice was high pitched, not like normal, low.  
  
"My dad? he's a great guy. But he was like me, he didn't want to give up on my mom, but over time, his advisors told him he should give up. He sent out my mother's advisor, and she hasn't come back. he remarried a woman named Rei. She was my mom's good friend. Mine too. But," He stopped. Goten guessed he was, well, crying. After a while, he started again. "When, -sniff- when they married I made a point to pretend to hate her. I guess over time, I really hate her now." He sounded upset. Goten guessed he should change the subject, or just stop talking.  
  
Renald turned around. His eyes puffy from tears being held back. He forced a smiled. "Let's check this place out." His nose was red also. He sniffed then smiled for real. "You tell anyone about this. I swear I will hurt you." Goten nodded.  
  
"Okay," Goten smiled. Renald was hiding something, that Goten should know about. He frowned, but followed as Renald walked up to the front and over to some old wooden steps. Renald quickly tested his weight on the first one. "With all that armor you're wearing, you think you'll make it. Come on take that off, It'll be easier to move around."  
  
Renald looked offended. "You want me to take off the armor?" he yelled. "How do I know you just don't want me to take it t off so you can kill me?"  
  
Goten was taken surprise. "Why would I want to kill you?"  
  
Renald looked at Goten and sighed. "Come on." he said as he moved up the stairs, cautiously. Goten sighed and followed carefully.  
  
Surprising, the stairs were quiet stable. One cracked and fell but Renald quickly jumped to the next. They were on the top level, Renald guessed it was where the pope would pray before going down.  
  
The small torch Renald held in his hands flickered and died. "Great," he said worriedly. He whispered silent words of a pray then opened his eyes. "Goten, I have to be honest."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'm dead scared of the dark."  
  
Goten laughed. "Really, look." he said as he made his way slowly to a window. "The moon's so bright tonight." Renald laughed then walked over to him. "It lights the sky."  
  
"And steals from it's brother. Goten can we PLEASE go down now?"  
  
Goten laughed. "You can't be that scared."  
  
There was a crash from the other side of the room. Renald gripped Goten's shoulder. "Goten, Please..." Goten motioned him to be quite as footsteps made their way over to them. Goten pulled Renald and himself away from the window slowly.  
  
The footsteps made their way to the window and stopped. "Who's there?" Came a rough voice, tired. Renald squeezed his eyes closed tight. Goten's eye's went wide.  
  
--------  
  
The man stepped out of the forest. "Wow your hotter then I thought you would be!" the man said, smiling.  
  
17 held his forehead. "Your Lady, Sir, Mater Roshi." he bowed then walked away. Ami walked over to him, wet and sparkly, smiling.  
  
"You kept your part." she smiled. "Normally they don't." She smiled, and put her lips to his ear, seductively. "What do you want?"  
  
He smiled. "Information on the Serenity, Usagi. Her where abouts."  
  
She smiled and stepped back from him. "Committed. You had a chance to have anything, and you want to know this for some man? A mortal man!" She laughed. "Very well, Usagi was reborn by a young sorceress named Hotaru. She lives on the outskirts of Brickwonson. You want to find her?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes."  
  
She smiled. "You must bring her three pounds of grains. Assorted."  
  
He laughed. "She is not to high in demand is she?"  
  
"No, but she is young. Now move on, so you do not see the horror that will take place soon." He nodded and was off.  
  
  
  
The Lady of the Lake smiled. "Come to me, Roshi." The man hooted and ran into the lake next to her. A wave flew over him and pushed him down. He pulled himself up and gagged.  
  
"What?" he screamed. Another wave flew over him. She smiled and blew on him when he came back up. He screamed the froze. She smiled. "Ami! Watch for others. I have my work to do now!" She touched the frozen man and jumped back underwater.  
  
---  
  
Monkey Chick: I would have made it more gruesome... but sadly, I am NO Princess of the Monkeys. hehe, action storied with no plot! hehe Go MONKEYS!  
  
---  
  
The man lit a torch. Renald clutched Goten and began to shiver. "Who are you boys? well?" he asked. Moving closer to them. The flames lit his face as shadows danced along the walls. The man was bald.  
  
(Were-Monkey Chick: hehe, I'll give you a hint, HE HAS NO NOSE! hehe have you got it yet? No?! You really are stupid!) Goten calmly grabbed Renald's hand off his shoulder and placed it at Renald's side.  
  
"I'm Goten, and this is my friend, Renald." Renald quickly nodded.  
  
"Yah, I'm Goten and this is..." he shook his head. "I'm Renald."  
  
The man growled and placed a torch in Goten's hands, he lit it and walked over to the window again. "What are you boys doing here?"  
  
Renald recovered himself. "We're traveling and were sleeping here the night."  
  
Goten nodded as the man walked up to him. "Stay down there. This is the nuns room." He said pointing to a woman, standing in the corner unnoticed till the moment. "18 come here." The woman stepped forward. "She was coming up here when she heard voices. No one has come to this church ever since the sorceress came here."  
  
Renald made a small, "huh?" and quickly said sorry or bothering them.  
  
"Krillin, it's okay. I'm fine, everyone is."  
  
Krillin sighed then backed off. "Fine. you boys can stay here the night, but be out early and leave no mess."  
  
They nodded. "Stay down there. I'll bring you some food and a lamp."  
  
Renald sighed. "Thank you."  
  
Goten figured it was more for the light that was promised then the food. "Yes."  
  
18 smiled and walked into another room. Krillin led them back down. "Stay here, don't touch anything down here, all right?"  
  
They nodded. They sat down on the first pew together, waiting for 18 to come down with the food. "Nice of them." Renald said absentmindedly. Goten nodded.  
  
"Yah," After a while, 18 came down with a light and some food, wishing them a good night.  
  
Goten smiled, after a small meal. "Renald, I may not be the brightest person, but why don't you take off your hat? Something like your armor?" he laughed when Renald clutched it around the rims.  
  
"Almost..."  
  
"You'd start wondering if you were a girls or something." He laughed, then looked at Renald. "But you are, aren't you?"  
  
Renald smiled and then frowned. Standing up, almost shouted. "What do you mean a girl! Is it wrong for girls to travel or something?"  
  
Goten smiled, "You are a girl." He stood up and pulled off her hat. Her long hair cascaded down to her calves. She sighed. "Oh my, gosh."  
  
"Better then I expected... form a boy." She walked away from him. "You can go on without me." She bowed down before him and handed him her sword. Goten blushed.  
  
"You want me to... kill you?"  
  
She looked up. "That's what they do where I'm from. I want to experience the pain I would have to go through if I really lived there still. I die nobly, it's in my blood."  
  
He looked and the sword. "Then who would believe in your mother." She looked down again.  
  
"No one, no one would have to. NO one remembers her but me. And no one will remember me, but you. Sir." She smirked.  
  
"But I don't want to kill you, I've told you before." he walked up to her. "I'm not going to kill you so you feel like you did something... you told a few lies, big deal. No one got hurt right?"  
  
"We might. You might. I will." Goten lifted her chin.  
  
"What's your real name?"  
  
A faint smile played at her lips. "You can call me Rini."  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Rini. Take off the armor, you have nothing to hide now."  
  
Rini blushed. "And I was just getting used to the name too."  
  
He smiled and carefully helped her out of the breastplate armor. He blushed but continued helping. When she was out of the suit she sat down, feeling like Jell-O without all that support. "Good night, Goten." she said laying down on the hard floor.  
  
"Good night." he said as she slipped into a dreamless sleep. He sighed. She was pretty. Very pretty to be perfectly honest. And he felt it would only be wrong if, well, something didn't happen between them soon. But she seemed so caught up in life, she couldn't love. She couldn't take a friend's love when they tried to help her through the lose of her mother. Was she like that with other people? No -yawn- I need to stop thinking about everything and just forget about it! He told himself. He lay down next to her on the floor. Good night, he thought as he followed her into the wonderful world of forgetfulness.  
  
------------------  
  
Were-Monkey Chick: I have a few questions for you all.  
  
1.) Do you know how to say "Princess of the Mokeys" In Spanish or Japanese, or any other tounge?  
  
2.) (Tough one) What is it?  
  
3.) Do you like my story so far?  
  
4.) Why or why not have you been reviewing?  
  
5.) Would you like to see more of this story or the other?  
  
6.) Have you read the other?  
  
Okay, A short thanks to the people how reviewed. (time to embarrass ppl!)  
  
Thank you to the following: Anthony (big thanks to you), CJ-Chan (I know! Aren't those guys mean!), Renity (and you), Princess of the Monkeys (for the help in writing), veggies lil sis k-chan (hehe thank you!), and last but the first reviewer... Chrissy (You have to read to find out). And that's everyone who has reviewed for me so far. hehe, thank you! Ja ne!  
  
hehe, Ja ne all! Please Review!!  
  
REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!!! Please?  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
! 


	5. 5

Were-Monkey Chick: I had the best idea for this chapter while I was reading over the last one!  
  
Rini and Goten meet up with MORE people!  
  
big thanks to everyone! hehe, Sorry Princess of the Monkeys, I know what I said might have been offending. You can unblock me from MSN Messenger now... I meant it in a good way, people like stories with no plots... they're easy to follow. hehe okay so maybe just a few people. But telling everyone the story sux isn't going to get anyone to read it. Okay?  
  
On with the chapter!  
  
---------------------------  
  
The Real Me... Not What You Want Me To Be  
  
Chapter 5: The Sprite of the Forest  
  
Rini woke up early the next morning to find Goten stretched on the floor along side her, she blushed and sat up. 'Where am I going? I have no idea where my mom might be. But that was Trista, I'm sure it was the right one too. If Goten... what am I saying? I wouldn't have the guts to do it.' She sighed and sat down on a pew, her back ached all over and she dread the thought of having to walk more later that day.  
  
18 carefully walked down the stairs smiling. "Good morning," she stepped back gasping. "Where's the... who are you?" She asked Rini, pulling her bread knife in front of her protectively.  
  
"I'm Renald," Rini said. "It's a long story. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
18 put down the knife and began cutting a slice of bread for Goten and Rini. 18 handed them to Rini and walked backstairs.  
  
Rini jabbed Goten in the gut with her barefoot. "Wake up."  
  
Goten rolled over and opened his eyes. The church was brightly lit with torches and sunlight from one large window. "What's wrong?" he asked. After a moment of remembering where he was.  
  
"Nothing, but we've got breakfast, I want to keep moving."  
  
Goten sat up and moved next to her on the pew. "Where are you heading?"  
  
"Next town." She said after a minute or two.  
  
He bit into his bread. "Why?"  
  
"I want to see an old friend. he's a blacksmith, I think he might lend us some horses. He does it all the time."  
  
Goten nodded. Even as a girl she wasn't as talkative as he would have hoped for. She sat there silently, chewing her dry bread.  
  
------------------  
  
Trunks stopped on the path. "Shh... someone is following us..." Lita and Yamcha pulled their arrows out and strung them onto the bows.  
  
A shadow jumped from one tree to the next.  
  
"That's what I hate about these woods..." Yamcha muttered. "They're haunted by the witch."  
  
"Don't be stupid." Lita and Trunks said together.  
  
Yamacha sighed and let the arrow rest on his finger. "Trust me, stay on guard."  
  
They moved on, seeing a shadow jump from tree to tree above them. A girl giggled. Yamcha shivered, He wasn't stupid, he listen to all the stories of this forest and it's witch when they stopped to eat at a tavern.  
  
Suddenly they walked into a clearing, their arrows still strung. They gasped as small glowing spheres floated around, giving off a dull, yet bright light. Trunks moved his eyes over to a large mushroom, where beams of light that snuck pass the tall trees hit, there was a woman, a beautiful woman to be exact. She was wearing a small, short, tattered crimson dress with a large blue and gold embroider belt. She had long golden hair, pulled back by a red ribbon. Trunks smiled, and Lita pushed him. Yamcha could be noted off to the side, trying to see up her short skirt, never having seen a woman this naked before.  
  
The woman turned her deep blue eyes to them, "Hello,"  
  
---------------------  
  
Later when Rini and Goten continued walking, Rini heard a slight noise. But, let it pass as nothing more then a bird whistling, for she was untrained in self-defense. Goten, who had grown up near the woods, knew right away it was trouble. He pulled out his sword and stopped. "Rini, hang tight a moment, I'm going to check it out..." and with that he stepped into the thick trees.  
  
Rini stood there twiddling her fingers, she looked up as a large claw like hand came down on her face, knocking her to the ground. She heard murmured voices then what was left of her vision, faded. With darkness surrounding her, she slipped into the wonderful world of forgetfulness, and the unaware day dreamer's land.  
  
---------------------  
  
Trunks tightened his grip around his weapon. Lita stared at the woman a moment longer then fell to the ground as her eyes rolled back. She too, slipped into the painless world of the daydreamer's.  
  
Yamcha and Trunks didn't even notice as their companion fell to the ground. Wings unfolded from behind the woman's back, flexing into long, beautiful red wings, that would seem to be only on a dying butterfly.  
  
She smiled at the men then flew over to them, her wings only patting the air every few seconds. She landed softly on the ground in front of them. She was just a bit taller then the both of them, she smiled and leaned down to them, "I'm Minako, who are you?"  
  
Yamcha choked around a moment or two then managed to tell her, "I am Lord Yamcha, traveling with Prince Vegeta," he bowed.  
  
Trunks only stared at the woman as her wings flapped again, sending air currents at him. "What, are you?" Trunks found the words slipping from his mouth.  
  
"Me?" she asked. She looked behind her then looked back at them and smiled. "I'm a sprite, why are you so surprised?"  
  
Yamcha would have laughed if he wasn't so amazed by her soft voice. "I've never seen a sprite before,"  
  
She smiled and flew over to the sunlight splotched, overgrown mushroom. "I thought so, humans."  
  
----------------  
  
Goten came back, looking disappointed in finding nothing this entirely long, boring trip. "Rini? Rini?"  
  
He searched frantically for her, she was no where to be found. He looked down on the floor and saw all her weapons were neatly thrown across the floor, facing various directions.  
  
\/\/|= |-|/-\\/|= |-||=|,  
  
'Huh?" He thought about it a moment longer, then came to deiced it said "We Have Her" 'Who?'  
  
Sticks lay around also. He didn't realize how long he had been gone.  
  
"Some one took Rini," he said aloud, "But who would want her? she's just a poor girl."  
  
----------------  
  
A man with spiky hair that somewhat resembled a traffic cone and a pine cone, stood on the balcony of the palace. He wore a long navy blue cloak.  
  
A short, stubby man walked out of the fancy bedroom behind him. "Lord Vegeta, we have the report from Juunangou."  
  
The man smiled and turned to face the short man, his features hidden by the rising sun behind him, forming a halo about his head like a saint, which he wasn't. "Bring it to me."  
  
"Yessir," the stubby man hissed as he handed Lord Vegeta a scroll. "Here."  
  
Vegeta sent the man off, 'hmm, the Lady of the Lake directed him to the Witch, Hotaru? hmm, Juunangou, you better not have given out your real name.'  
  
"Doherty!" he yelled and a tall, lean man ran up to him.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Did Sir Juunangou return?"  
  
"No sir,"  
  
He frowned then quickly scribbled on the paper. "Send this to him."  
  
The man ran off again.  
  
"He'd better bring my son back, and find the dreaded princess, I can't take over this kingdom without them. If it doesn't work, the royal family is dead." He laughed then sipped some wine.  
  
------------------  
  
A slight giggle came from her left side, she tried to move her head, but it wouldn't move. She pushed her head as hard as she could, she winced as something digged into her cheek, blood began to pour out of her cheek. Another small giggle came from her other side, she tried to move her hand down to her boot, or even into her aromor to grab a knife, but her hands were firmly tied above her. She was angery, it took her so long to even notice she was tied up and beatenly bloody. Giggles carried out around her as she struggled.  
  
"Is, our little human, coming to?" A sand paper like voice asked as a bony finger dragged along her cheek. She tried to pull away from it but found it painful, as a sharp object pierced her skull. She yelped.  
  
The sand paper like voice and a few others began talking rapidly in another tongue. She felt something move near her bottom, but couldn't tell if it was one of the voice belongers or a rat, she silently prayed it was a rat, as much as she hated them.  
  
It was dark, so dark she couldn't even see figures moving along side her. The creatures that had captured her, had tied her up with horse harnesses, chains, and thick rope.  
  
She heard feminine voice yell something out, then all the other, laughing voices, screamed. She felt the air around her stir as she guessed they began to run. The soft pat of barefoot on the ground echoed throughout the halls.  
  
"So what's your name little girl?" The woman asked, there was a slight scratchy noise and a torch was lit. The woman pushed her dark blue hair out of her eyes and moved it back behind her ribbon "You're a cross dresser?"  
  
Rini felt her cheeks go red and blood gushing out of her bloody cheek faster. "I'm," her eyes became blurry and her vision blacken as she entered the thoughtful, yet thoughtless land of dreams and unawakeness.  
  
-----------------  
  
Were-Monkey Chick: Okay, that's a good spot to end, thanks to all who have reviewed and will review! hehe, I was surfing the web the other day! And I found this super KAWAII pic of gangster Vegeta! He's so cool, hehe, cross- bone boxers and hehe, okay, gomen.  
  
Can someone tell me how to spell Trunks in Japanese, I have it in JAPANESE, you know characters, and I can translate it, but I'm feeling lazy enough to let you do it. hehe,  
  
REVIEW!  
  
(Oh, that would be cool to know in Japanese!)  
  
___  
  
\ | /  
  
(^-^)  
  
hehe, its a bunny! if you couldn't tell... 


	6. 6

Hehe, Well, let's just hope people who like to read my small.. pointless fics will forgive me for my long vacation break. I've been kinda busy...  
  
AAHH!! I WAS ABDUCTED BY ALIENS AND VANITY WOULDN'T PAY THE RANSOM OR RENT! SO WE WERE ARRESTED WHEN I CAME BACK AND MY MOM DIDN'T WANT TO PAY BAIL SO MY FRIEND... (very nice friend... good friend...) PRINCESS OF THE MONKEYS BAILED ME OUT... AND THEN I HAD TO BECOME HER SERVANT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!! AAHHH!! AND THEN MY OLDER BROTHER CAME AND HE GAVE ME MY COMPUTER SO I COULD WORK ON THIS IN MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT IN THE BATHROOM WERE NO ONE WILL EVER FIND ME OR SEE ME DOING THIS... BUT THE ONLY REASON MY BROTHER GAVE ME THE COMPUTER WAS CAUSE IT WAS IN HIS WAY... OF UHH... HIS BALLET ROOM! YAHOO!  
  
(-see Princess of the Monkeys off to the side with Final Flash wave in hand- ) Okay, -sigh- I lied, I wasn't abducted by aliens, me and Vanity don't pay rent cause we aren't making any money off this and if I was arrested my mom would ground me for a month after leaving me there for a night then paying bail. And Princess of the Monkeys would never pay my bail... though she would do almost anything to make me her servant...  
  
(-whispers- that's my disclaimer... if you couldn't tell... and reason why I haven't updated lately)  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
My Trip To Wonderland (Notice, title name changed)  
  
Chapter 6: Goblins, Fish Woman, and Reunitment  
  
When she opened her eyes, the room was dimly lit. The woman with the blue hair had her back turned to her, and appeared to be cooking something. She tried to move her head to see what it was, but found the headpiece cutting into her dried scabs. A small whimper escaped from her mouth. The woman quickly turned around, her long blue hair swirled around with her. "So sleeping cross dress has finally decided to wake up. Good thing those goblins didn't get too far with you."  
  
"G-goblins?!"  
  
The woman smiled. "Honey," she raised her eyebrows in a matter-o-fact motion. "You do believe in magic, don't you?"  
  
"No, magic is a fairy tale. There is no such thing as a sprite a fair-"  
  
The woman quickly covered her mouth. "Don't say that!" She looked around nervously. "Every time you said some 'fairy tale creature' doesn't exist, one dies."  
  
"But they don't-"  
  
"You trying to start a Domination War again?! Dear, stop fighting! Look at me!"  
  
Rini looked at the woman, there was nothing 'unusual' about her. "What?" The woman took a few steps closer to Rini. A slight glimmer could be seen on her bare arms. "What is that?"  
  
The woman smiled slightly. "I'm a fish."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yes, long ago, Hotaru, the sorceress, turned me into a human. There are still scales down my back. And I have gills." She pushed some hair away from her neck, gills twitched slightly under the eyes of Rini.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand, you aren't very old." She moved closer to Rini. "Now what was your name again?"  
  
"Uh, Rini." Rini said as she carefully took off the headset. She gasped in pain as the sharp points that had been digging into her cheeks were pulled off, scratching her face. She did not take off the chains the bound her to the wall.  
  
The woman smiled. "Now you can talk right. I'm not trying to make you comfortable, don't ever mistake me for doing that." Rini nodded. "I am Lunch."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That is my name, Lunch." Lunch moved back to the fire and began working at whatever it was she had been doing. "Those darn goblins didn't even do their job right, I have to do everything. Same with Bulma." She sighed and threw something into the fire, it flashed and there was a loud crackle.  
  
  
  
Trunks snapped his attention to the left as a young boy, about two years younger then him, run through the bushes. "Did," he gasped for breath, his sides heaving, sweat trickling down his temples. "Did you see a girl, or a guy... about this tall," he pulled his hand up to his forehead. "With pink hair, and, and red eyes?"  
  
'This tall? Pink hair? RED EYES?' "No, but I've seen her before. Why?" Trunks answered.  
  
Minako giggled. "Why would you care about her?"  
  
The boy looked over to her to complain. "Well I was traveling with her and, wow." He stopped and his mouth fell.  
  
"That's what I thought..." she giggle yet again. "Why don't I take you to my lair, so you can rest and feast! All of you!" They all nodded. She flew up next to them. "Good."  
  
  
  
"If Prince Torunsku and my daughter are to be married where are they?" King Endymion said to the King from across the mountain's borders.  
  
"My, do you not know where your daughter is? My son is at home, in his kingdom." King Vegeta said, trying to keep his voice calm while talking to the king.  
  
"My daughter has disappeared ever since you have come to our kingdom. Some say she was kidnapped. But there has been no sign of a ransom, I think she found a way out of the palace."  
  
King Vegeta nodded and turned around, letting his cloak swish behind him as he walked away form the king and his queen. "King Vegeta!" The queen yelled, he turned around. "Please, if you know anything about the whereabouts of my queen's daughter is, tell me. And," the king grew impatient but tried his best to remain calm as she spoke. "Please, call for your son, to visit our kingdom." King Vegeta nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
When he left the room he sighed, then called his messenger to call Prince Torunsku to the kingdom.  
  
  
  
Juunangou rode through the forest on his horse, three bags of grain tied to the horse's sides.  
  
"Once I find the secret behind the queen, I will know how and why she disappeared." He smirked as he came upon a shallow riverbed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why aren't you letting me go?"  
  
"Because I'm waiting for the Sprite to come back with the new prey. We need to get food some how!"  
  
"Food?"  
  
"You'll understand when she comes."  
  
Rini nodded. Carefully reminding herself never to be kidnapped by goblins, or fishwomen ever again. Though it may be hard to stop.  
  
"all right."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
When Trunks awoke, he didn't know where he was. Fact of the matter was, he never realized he fell asleep. He looked gruffly to his left. There was that boy, uhh, his head was killing him, trying to remember his name. He hated this it felt as if, he just had three cups too many. No, the boy never formally introduced himself. Darn pheasants and their rude manners. Him, he knew when to use formal manners and when to at like a normal person.  
  
Now, everything seemed fine. They were in a, strangely enough, cavern of some sort. Then, something hit him. Where was Yamcha? He looked to his right and didn't see anything. Yamcha? Where could he have gone to?  
  
Then he heard it. It was a high pitch laugh and two screams. One, sounded a bit like... YAMCHA! No! Yamcha was in trouble! he tried to move, being as athletic as he was, it shouldn't have been a problem.  
  
But it was.  
  
He struggled to move his legs, but they felt like slushy water in a goat hide. He tried to move his arms. Nothing, this had happened to him once before, when he was drunk and he happened to be very young at the time it happened. He sat there for hours that night, till he could feel his feet again. But now, he knew he wasn't drunk, he was so used to drunkenness it didn't bother him any more. What could have made this so impossible.  
  
He looked down, that's why, was that... What was that holding his cold, pale feet together? Was it.. no, that was disgusting. No, it was three long strands of hair. Should be easy enough to break. but he was struggling. What about these hairs made it so hard? As he looked down at them, he saw they weren't normal. What had happened?  
  
There was only one scream that rang out this time. And a long, draw out slicing sound.  
  
"PLEASE STOP THIS AT ONCE!" A voice, sounding like young woman, or a old girl. "It's unmoral and disgusting!"  
  
He looked up, that voice was so... familiar. Where had he heard her voice before? A meeting with his father? No, it didn't matter now, he just needed to get this... hair, off of him so he could save her and Yamcha. As a loyal friend he had to. Also, as a Prince, it was his nature. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he would always be,  
  
Prince Torunsku of the...  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash and a girl with a torn body suit (the ones you wear under the armor...) ran right over him tripping. She couldn't get off of him for her legs were tied together as were her arms. "What did I trip on? Great! Stupid kaasan! Giving me her clumsiness!"  
  
Trunks was about to say something as a hideous woman with long fangs and blonde hair ran into them. Not out of rudeness, but out of reflect, he threw his legs up out of her way as she tripped on a rut and fell, the girl on him flew up to the roof. But something strange happened. Normally, when a person is thrown into the roof with such force, there's a loud SPLAT noise, followed by a long UGH! and then another SPLAT as they hit the floor, but there wasn't. There was only a grunt and then a scream.  
  
The blonde woman, who Trunks now recognized as the sprite, Minako, and Trunks looked up to see why she screamed, when there was a bright flash of light. "What in the Catholic Saints' name is going on?" Minako screamed as she covered her eyes quickly.  
  
That girl... Was FLOATING in the air. She was just... floating. She was surrounded by a bright white light, floating.  
  
He quickly rubbed his eyes. She was still floating.  
  
Trunks rolled onto his side as the girl fell from where she was with a loud THUMP! He bumped the boy next to him, he groaned slightly and looked up.  
  
"Where..." But he was interrupted by the girl.  
  
"THEY KILLED HIM!" She screamed, pointing at Minako. "Her and Lunch! They killed him!" She noticed now that her wrists were free. The bright, blinding light had broken the binds that held her feet together and hands. She stood up and ran over to the boy next to Trunks. "Goten? What in the holy barnyard are you doing here?"  
  
The boy smiled sheepishly. "I... don't remember..."  
  
She frowned but helped him anyways. She looked over at the Trunks. Her eyes flashed.  
  
He looked into her eyes and couldn't look away. He was... locked in her gaze.  
  
"Minako! Forget about them! We've already got rid of two of them. Hotaru will enjoy something to play with."  
  
Minako nodded. "All right Lunch." She turned and glared at Goten, Trunks and Rini. "You got lucky. Now get out of here before I sic the goblins on you!"  
  
Rini nodded quickly and pulled Goten up. "You're friends were killed. Both of them."  
  
Trunks looked at the ground. 'Kuso, I knew something like this was going to happen. Now I've got no cover...'  
  
Goten stood up, leaning on Rini's shoulder. Goten saw how Trunks was debating what to do now. "You, going somewhere?"  
  
Trunks looked up. "No, I'm just wandering around."  
  
Rini looked at him and help untie him. "You can come with us if you'd like. It's no problem, and we'd enjoy the company."  
  
Goten nodded. Though not fully agreeing with what she said. "We wouldn't mind." He said as he cut Trunks loose. "There. I don't know how to get out... Rini... how did you get here?"  
  
"I... was..." she blushed. "Kidnapped."  
  
Goten nodded. "Come on, let's find our way out of here."  
  
They all stood up and began walking away from the sprite and fish women.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Were-Monkey Chick: Okay, I'm done for now. ^^  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you're not dangerously confused any more. And Renity, you need to update! (But then again, I'm not really one to talk... -mutters something-)  
  
REVIEW!  
  
___  
  
\ | /  
  
( ^^ )  
  
* 


	7. 7

They found their way out of the cave, and gave a moment of silence to honor the two dead companions of the hunter. Then they silently made they're way out of the forest, and towards the blacksmith Rini had been talking about. Goten felt like he was the only one who really knew where he was going. Trunks, bright young hunter, seemed to be wandering about, just like Rini. Goten had to admit it to himself, he liked the girl. Sure, she might have lied to him, but she was something special. Her rudeness at times was cute in it's own way, her lack of knowledge about farms was humorous, and her outward appearance was beautiful. It was something he couldn't quiet understand.  
  
When they got to the blacksmith, they met a man named Haruka, he had charming dirty blond hair, and bright dark blue eyes, he wore plain peasant clothes. His face, clothes, and body was covered in soot. Ut when he spotted the girl with the shocking pick hair, next to the boy with long lilac hair, and a boy with gravity-defying black hair, he stopped all he was doing, dropped down to one knee, grabbed the girls hand, and kissed it in respect.  
  
"Fair maiden," he whispered. "What honor do I have to serve you once again."  
  
She blushed, and pulled her hand back shyly, "Oh humble Haruka, always a friend of my mother, and the kingdom. We must talk in private, if you wish to understand all."  
  
"For you, anything. I will see you in the shop, after I finish this man's last horseshoe."  
  
"We have all afternoon, take as long as you will." She smiled and walked into the shop he was pointing too. "Trunks, Goten, come on."  
  
They sat themselves in the small shop filled the metals of all kinds. "Rini," Goten asked. She looked up. "How do you know this guy?"  
  
"Err, well, he's kind of related to me."  
  
"Really," Trunks stated as he looked around, "How?"  
  
"Well through my step mother of course."  
  
Goten looked at her oddly, "You didn't tell me your father remarried."  
  
She nodded slightly, "Well yeah."  
  
That changed some of his perspective about her. She was no longer the girl who had lost her mother but possibly her father as well. Yes, he was alive still, but it seems her father believed her mother was gone, hhe had given up hope. Rini made it sound as if, she were a fairy or something. If you don't believe in her, she'd die. Goten shivered at the thought, and pulled the sleeves of his shirt a bit more, this can't go on much longer, my instincts tell me to let her know, but I can't. not with Trunks here.  
  
Rini looked at him with her big blue eyes, which were rather amazing, one reason was, they held so much emotion, and the other, they changed colors, odd as it sounded they changed colors from red to blue. But as she looked at him, she gave him a nervous smile. He blushed and smiled back slightly, then quickly looked away. He had to tell her, but Trunks wouldn't understand.  
  
Haruka walked in. "So Usa-" She shot him a quick glare. "So what do you need help with?"  
  
"We need some horses. One will be fine if you can't get us two." Rini smiled.  
  
"Well, do you want fast horses, or strong horse, or pack horses."  
  
"fast, strong horses." She smiled. "If it isn't a problem."  
  
"I think I can give you two, I would try to get three, but there isn't very many good horses at the moment."  
  
"It's fine, we're very thankful." 


	8. 8

They waited in the home of the black smith for some time before he came him. It was dark out, and he apologized many times over and over again for taking so long, but it ends up the man he was making horse shoes for had four other horses who were on their way to the king with important news.  
  
The black smith lived in a small cluttered home, that obviously lacked any woman's cleaning in a long year or so. Haruka's home smelt of old must, and dirty, and Haruka himself didn't look as if he had brushed his hair in months.  
  
"I would wish to explain all to you now." Rini said quickly. "But I haven't the time, and this isn't the place." She looked over at the two boys. "I will speak to you later about a few more things. We need the horses to get home. We are going back to the castle, to speak with the king." Haruka nodded through all she said.  
  
"And you are doing this because?" he asked, trailing off.  
  
"Because I think I know what happened to the Queen."  
  
Haruka's eyes widened. "The castle is far away from here if that is where you wish to go. I suggest the ball, it will happen within the next three day in Norto, a small town not too far down the road here. I'm sure you can get in if you give this all up."  
  
Rini's eyes darkened slightly.  
  
"Do you think the Queen is more important than this?" he asked, pointing to the two boys and a horse that Goten was brushing outside the doorway.  
  
"I'm-I'm not sure yet." Rini said quietly. "This is what I've always wanted. and now, everything's so confusing!"  
  
Trunks stood and walked outside with Goten, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"I was kidnapped and taken out of the castle, he seemed too be looking for me to kill him. Then he through me outside the castle, where Trunks, the hunter found me. Then I met Goten, the farmer's boy, and he took me all over, leading me to here. And did you know fairies are real?"  
  
There was a loud crash from outside. Rini quickly ran over to the window to see. Goten was on the ground, cheeks red, looking a bit more lively than before. "Are you alright?" he nodded and she went back with Haruka.  
  
"Will you help me?"  
  
"I can get you to the ball, the king will be here. And I should say, it would be best to go as yourself. The king is expected to present you to the King of some distant land. He'll be might embarrassed if you don't show."  
  
"I can't go as myself." she started. "I don't like me, I'm stuck."  
  
Goten poked his head into the room. "I'm sorry to bug, but a man's here saying he needs to know if you've lent out any horses to the princess as of the past month."  
  
Haruka shot Rini a quick glance and ran outside.  
  
Goten came inside and sat next to her. "Umm, Rini," he happy face turned a bright shade of pink. "I need to tell you something very important."  
  
Haruka walked back in. "Yes, I can led you the horses, as long as you go to that ball. Alright?" Rini nodded.  
  
"What were you saying Goten?"  
  
"Oh, uh, it can wait. So are we going to leave now, or what?"  
  
Haruka looked over at Rini. "It can't be safe for a lady to go out at night when the king's soldiers are about. Come, you can stay here the night, all of you. I've got plenty of room. And I could serve you some fabulous dinner, m'lady!"  
  
Rini smiled and shook her head. "That would be wonderful! We haven't eaten in days!"  
  
Haruka glared. "Now that's not the way a lovely maiden should be treated! Doesn't you're hunter know how to hunt?"  
  
Trunks walked in. "Of course I can hunt, but I've been robbed of all my bows, and my quiver as well."  
  
Haruka laughed and pulled Trunks out of the room with him. "Well we'll have to do something about that, won't we!" He laughed and shut the door behind them.  
  
"What was it Goten?"  
  
"Um, why don't we go outside for some air." He smiled slightly.  
  
They walked outside and stood under the black sky quietly for some time.  
  
"Rini, I'm not what I've told you I am." He started. She looked over at him curiously.  
  
"I'm a fairy." He said. He lowered the back of his shirt, and showed his blue transparent wings off to her. "I just thought it was kinda important." he stated as he pulled his long wings out.  
  
She stroked them with her index finger and smiled. "Wow."  
  
He smiled, and began pulling them back.  
  
"You have lovely wings." she said, smiling brightly. "Thank you for telling me." He nodded and smiled. "There are things I wish I could tell you now, but you might be able to guess now is not the time."  
  
He nodded again. "It's alright, let's go back in shall we?"  
  
She nodded and grabbed his arm, leaned against him and walked in with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm soo sleepy! I've got to wait up for Angela to get home though. Damn, it's late!! (Looks at computer clock that says it's only 11:34 PM) I need my sleep!!  
  
Next chapter out when I feel like majorly updating! Ta! 


End file.
